Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return of Savanti
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return of Savanti are two season 4 episodes that serve as a TV Movie. Plot Open with the Turtles and April as they enter a natural history museum that currently features a large dinosaur exhibit (the Turtles are in full disguise). The museum is nearly empty as it is about to close in twenty minutes. Our heroes reach the dinosaur exhibit and Don gets very excited despite the cold that he's been dealing with lately. As the group looks around, they are suddenly startled by the bones of a Tyrannosaurus Rex that spring to life! But as soon as the skeletal monster takes one step, its bones collapse into a pile. Suddenly, the fossils float into the air and encircle the TMNT and April as a sinister laugh fills the air. The other people in the museum flee in terror while the bones pieces themselves together into a new formation, the image of Savanti Romero's face! As the bones come together, Savanti Romero’s voice is heard. The evil sorcerer states that he will erase the Turtles' timeline if they don't stop him. Romero announces that he will be waiting in the "Ring of Fire". Raph attacks the floating skull and the bones collapse into a pile on the floor. Don notes that it seemed more like a recorded message than a visitation and wonders how Savanti could have known that they would be here at this time. On cue, Renet appears with the Time Scepter. The Time Mistress informs her friends that her final exam with Lord Simultaneous is solving the current chrono-crisis at hand - she has to stop Savanti Romero from messing up the timeline to pass her test. The absent-minded Timestress asks the ninjas for their help. The Turtles agree to help Renet, fearing that she may mess things up if left to her own devices. As Renet prepares to teleport the party to the Cretaceous period, April announces that she wants to go home. Renet cheerfully agrees to send her there, but inadvertently ships her to the Turtles' lair, where a bemused Master Splinter announces that he'd be better off if he didn't know what was going on. Renet and the Turtles then travel through time and arrive with a flash in the Cretaceous period. Don informs the group that they must ensure that they don’t leave anything behind, as it could affect their entire future. After they take off their disguises and bundle them up into backpacks, the Turtles and Renet set off. Donatello sneezes due to his impending cold and apparently sets off an epic stampede of dinosaurs - that's heading directly towards our heroes! As the group dodges the stampeding dinos, Renet tries to use the Time Scepter to teleport them out of danger, but the rod is glowing red and won't work! Raph and Mike hop on the backs of some running dinosaurs and make their way to safety atop a large boulder. Leo leaps to the rock and Don grabs Renet and carries her to safety. As the stampede clears, the Turtles are angry with Renet for getting them into this mess with out having the ability to get them out of it . Renet is bewildered and saddened by the Scepter's behavior. A large triceratops begins sniffing around the top of the boulder - it smells some chips that Michelangelo has brought along for the trip. Mikey feeds his new friend and names him Zog. The Triceratops begins to sniff the air and we see red glowing eyes in the bush. A group of Deinonychus emerge from the overgrowth and charge the boulder! The Turtles fend off the group Deinonychus. Don tries to protect Renet and is pinned to the ground by one of the savage carnivores - just as it looks like it's curtains for the brainy ninja. he sneezes into the beast's face and it flees. Donatello jumps to his feet and attacks the dino, but is easily tossed aside. The creature then focuses its attention on Renet and leaps towards her. Zog intervenes and stands protectively in front of Renet and Don. The Deinonychus' eyes stop glowing red and it comes to its own senses - seeing the angry Triceratops, it flees into the jungle. Our heroes regroup, but Leonardo is uneasy. Earth-rattling footsteps shake the ground beneath their feet as a huge form crushes trees in a path towards the Turtles. A gigantic T-Rex emerges from the brush. Riding on back of the behemoth is none other than Savanti Romero, who looks down at the TMNT and promises to make them extinct! The Turtles, Renet and Zog the triceratops face off with Savanti and his T-Rex. Zog defeats the T-Rex while Leonardo attacks Romero. The demonic wizard summons a group of flying reptiles that attack Renet. One of the winged menaces grabs the Time Scepter and brings it to Savanti. With his treasure in hand, Romero climbs onto the back of one of the flying beasts and uses the artifact's power to stop the Turtles' assault. The villain then grabs Renet and flies off, leaving the TMNT far behind. The Turtles make their way through the jungle in search of their missing friend. Renet is being held prisoner in the center of Savanti’s Bone Temple — a massive tangle of bone arches that spans high above a lake. Romero plans to use Renet as a sacrifice to cast a monumental spell. As the Turtles struggle with their environment, Donatello points out a star in the sky and states that they don't have much time. The innocent-looking comet is actually the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs and it will soon impact on the Earth! The guys continue their search and eventually stumble upon the lake where they immediately spot the Bone Temple. The Turtles are about to make their way to the structure when a large group of velociraptors emerge around its base. With raptors all around, the Turtles need a plan. While Leonardo ponders the best course of action, Mikey tosses his pack filled with chips at the dinosaurs' feet to distract them. Unfortunately, the carnivorous raptors aren't interested in junk food — they've got ninja turtles on their menu! The monstrous reptiles attack and Leo announces his plan — make a run for the arches! Our heroes rush for the Temple and start climbing the spires up to the top — Mikey barely escapes with his shell intact! Cut to the top of the Bone Temple where Savanti is about to sacrifice Renet. The evil sorcerer plans to use the power of the Time Scepter to make Earth's volcanoes simultaneously erupt. The force of this mass eruption will tilt the planet on its axis just enough for the asteroid to miss the Earth. If the meteor misses the planet, the dinosaurs won't become extinct and humanity will be wiped from the timeline, thus destroying the Turtles' future! The TMNT reach the summit and prepare to fight. Savanti Romero uses his magical powers to create a suit of bone armor and then attacks the ninjas. A long battle ensues and Savanti easily gains the upper hand with his impenetrable armor. While the others distract Romero, Don frees Renet and then tries to get the Time Scepter. Before the brainy Turtle can grasp the prize, Romero casts a bolt of energy that surrounds the wand in a protective energy shield that sends Donatello flying. Thinking quickly, Don tosses his bo staff and shatters the bone spine that holds the Scepter. As the rod falls, Savanti leaps into the air and catches it — just as his spell goes off! Sorcerer and wand are briefly caught in an electric blue energy field and then both fall into the water far below. With Romero's magic spells disrupted, the entire temple begins to collapse and the Turtles and Renet also fall into the lake. Shortly thereafter, our heroes emerge from the depths onto a beach. Renet announces that they've saved humanity — but better yet — she's passed Lord Simultaneous' test. Unfortunately without the Time Scepter, the group is still trapped in the past. Cut to the Turtles and Renet three months later, still trapped in the Cretaceous period. Mikey is off fishing while Leonardo and Donatello discuss their fate. Leo is dismayed that their lives are going to end trapped in the past. While they talk, Mikey and Renet arrive with a huge catch. Everyone sits around a campfire while Michelangelo guts the prehistoric fish. Amazingly, the congenial ninja discovers the Time Scepter in its belly! With the scepter found, the Turtles and Renet can go home! Meanwhile, back at the Turtles' lair, April is about to explain to Splinter what's going on, but the sensei announces that he'd be better off not knowing. Suddenly, emerald light illuminates the room and the Turtles return home — still wearing their prehistoric equipment. April wonders what's going on and Donatello tells her that she's better off not knowing as the ninjas take their leave. It appears that the guys haven't missed a moment of time! Master Splinter smiles and says, "See?" as April crosses her arms, perturbed. Cast *Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo *Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo *Sam Regal as Donatello *John Campbell as Raphael *Darren Dunstan as Splinter *Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil *Liza Jacqueline as Renet *David Zen Mansley as Savanti Romero Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated